


For you, I'd do anything

by Baria_Chan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Weight Gain, angst with kink, fat kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, porn with the plot, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baria_Chan/pseuds/Baria_Chan
Summary: Dimitri has always had an eye out for Byleth, but now that the War is upon them... Will he still be able to properly pamper his lover?





	For you, I'd do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is very much my kinky baby... And also SPOILERS!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this!

+++++ SPOILERS FOR BLUE LION ROUTE! +++++

Being a mercenary means a lot of things to a lot of different people, to some, it meant a person who just did what they were paid. Not taking a second to think about the person they were after. To others, it meant someone just trying to get by. To someone like Byleth, who grew up being a mercenary, it meant barely being able to get food on the table. 

He remembered such nights where his father Jeralt would bring the bad news, ‘sorry kid, didn’t get enough for both of us tonight’ or even ‘just couldn’t find the scraps.’ Leaving Byleth for most nights to be left with a rather rumbly tummy. He did start to get a bit bigger meals as he grew, but it wasn’t much. Especially when they were constantly on the road. 

This all changed though, once Byleth joined the Monastery as a professor. Being a professor, he earned certain perks. Being able to stay up past curfew, the ability to go anywhere in the monastery, and most importantly… He had freedom to go to the dining hall whenever he pleased. (As long as he wasn’t instructing.)

The first time he was presented with dinner at the hall, he looked surprised. His blue eyes wide as he gazed upon all the food. He almost looked to be in disbelief that he was allowed to eat any of it. His students from the Blue Lions house looked rather concerned, and curious. 

“Are you alright, Professor?” Ashe asked, sitting on the left hand side of Byleth. 

The latter blushed and nodded, “Just… Not used to this much food.” He admitted. 

Dimitri, who sat across, smiled. “Well, you can eat as much as you want. Since the Monastery is based with the church, there is always plenty.” He said warmly.

Byleth felt his cheeks color more, he hesitated, before beginning to eat. But soon just eating become utterly indulging, partaking holy in the dinner and eating everything he could. It was quite the spectacle, Byleth made quick work of all and any potatoes. He devoured the meat that was offered, chicken, lamb, ham, beef… He absolutely destroyed the creamed corn and peas with carrots as well. 

The students watched, having finished quite some time ago, they were a bit shocked at the sight of it. So surprised by how he didn’t seem to stop they didn’t warn him to slow down as his stomach bowed and bloated outwards. Pressing against his belt and his fabric shirt. Byleth softly belched by the end, looking completely out of it and close to a food coma. 

The other members had left a while ago to do duties or training, but Dimitri stayed back. Is cheeks red as he looked at the other. His mind racing upon why Byleth would act this way, yet… he didn’t entirely mind… He found it rather cute. 

Byleth let out a soft belch, closing his eyes as he let his hands rub his stomach. He felt so content, and so ready to go to bed. That evening DImitri helped him to bed, for some reason, Dimitri felt like this wouldn’t be the last evening that he would be assisting Byleth to bed....

____

Over the course of the months, Byleth indulged in the dining hall whenever he could. Taking students out to lunch, snacking on the side, enormous amounts of supper, and not to forget dessert. If someone were to catch him outside of a lecture, he was surely eating something. 

Dimitri rather liked the sight of the other indulging himself, the look in his oceanic eyes when he ate something savoury, the little smile he had when it was sweet… It made Dimitri’s heart sore. Seeing the other do small, gracious emotes made him giddy. For whatever reason. Dimitri had the urge to feed Byleth, just so he could see those emotions directed at himself. 

He wasn’t sure when to plan his attack, There were always students around the professor. Asking him questions, talking to him, even if they would eat lunch with him or go to tea time… Dimitri just wished he could be at his side. 

His gaze studied, watching as Byleth ate with Mercedes and Annette. He had gained weight now, his cheeks were fuller, his fingers just the bittest thicker, and oh how he could hear the strain of his clothes and armor. Dimitri bit his lip softly as he sat at the other end of the dining hall. He was never going to find the time or place to ask his professor, it was far too embarrassing… 

“Hey Highness, whatcha doin?” A familiar voice inquired, Dimitri jumped three feet out of his skin. 

“G-Good heavans Sylvain!! Don’t… Don’t scare me like that!” He said taking deep breaths as he flushed heavily. 

The other shrugged, “Sorry higness, didn’t mean to catch ya all red in the face… What or, who, are ya spyin’ at?” he smirked rather knowingly. 

Dimitri held his mouth agape for a few moments, choosing to swallow what ever he was going to say to the red head and try and think of another sentence. “I-I’m not you Sylvain! Gods- the nerve of even suggesting!’ He huffed and shot Sylvain a dirty glare. 

He clicked his tounge, “Whatever you say, but I could recognize that look from a mile away. You got the hots for someone.” 

“I don’t.” 

“Then why you sitting here starin’ at the teacher from across the room?” 

Byleth wasn’t sure why Dimitri was smacking Sylvain from across the dining hall, but he had to go break up the fight. 

____Five years later____

Dimitri sat, cold and alone in what was once the Monastery. All that was him being his past mistakes, what he couldn’t do. What he should have done. His head hung low, Regret ate away at him like a parasite. Destroying his mental health as an entirety. 

He heard heavy foot steps approach, his guard went up He was ready for another rat to try and squeeze him out for any morsel, but he wouldn’t let them. He would cut them down, just like he did for everyone else. 

As his one visible eye rose, it widened in shock at what he saw. The panting, portly image of his old Professor. Well… Not really old, as he looked the same age as all those years ago.. Abruptly he stood, unsure if he should believe his eyes or not. Byleth was breathing heavily from climbing the stairs, that much was obvious to him. 

“P-Professor?” He stammered in shock, he could feel old emotions swirling back in a mix. 

“Dimitri…” His voice was gentle, caring. Just like he had remembered. “D-Dimitri, what happened here?’ He asked, a frown creasing his brow. 

Dimitri could feel everything melt away, everything that had built him up tear down in a moment. His throat felt swollen, he couldn’t say a word as he dropped the lance and slowly approached before hugging the other tightly. His eyes squeezing shut as his strong arms wrapped around Byleth’s soft body. 

“H-Hey…” Byleth’s voice was tender with worry, he didn’t know what to say as he was clung to. Dimitri dug his fingers into the soft backside of Byleth. Using it as a form of stress relief, and Gods was it. It felt amazing to just touch, How Dimitri just wished he could ravish the man, to watch him get bigger. 

As if on queue, Byleth’s stomach growled. “Are you hungry?” Dimitri asked softly, standing straighter from having to bend over to hug the shorter man. 

Byleth was blushing softly, but he nodded. “I-I am… But I have a feeling you don’t have much food.” He said, softly biting his lip. 

Dimitri had a look in his eye, it was haunting, but it also held so much need. So much desire that it caused Byleth to shiver. “I hoarded whatever I had here, I’ll give whatever you need.’ he said with all certainty, wanting to treat Byleth finally. After all this time, he could have Byleth to himself. 

The other hesitated softly, not sure how to feel as Dimitri groped his love handles. How he squeezed his stomach. And felt his tight sleeves. It caught Byleth a bit off guard, after all this time and during a war… Yet, here Dimitri just wanted to grope and feed him. 

Dimitri took Byleth’s hand, who noted his grip was very tight as he lead him to the dining hall. It gave Byleth a sight at how empty the monastery was now, how much it was in ruins. It broke Byeths heart just a bit. He felt guilt that he let himself foolishly fall off that cliff, when he could have… He shook his head. Not able to think much on it as he had to try and keep up with Dimitri’s pace. 

Dimitri glanced behind him, his cheeks reddening at the sight of Byleth jiggling and struggling to keep up. His stomach swayed ad pressed into his belt, his fat cheeks jostled and looked red from exertion. Dimitri felt excitement course through his body and into his loins.

Byleth was sa at one of the old chairs, it creaked and whined beneath the Mercenaries weight. Byleth couldn’t help the blush of shame from that, he wasn’t that big was he? He shifted a bit and looked up, almost nervous as DImitri stood over him. 

“THis is… quite impulsi-” Byleth tried to say, before Dimitri shoved what Byleth could tell was fish into his mouth. 

“Just.. eat, all i want is for you to eat.’ He said softly, Byleth could tell in his eyes that he has wanted this for a long time, and by how broken he seemed… Byleth could tell that he needed it. 

Byleth was fed anything that Dimitri had, which included a lot of fish, vegetables from the garden, and bread from the village. It wasn’t much, but Byleth could feel himself begin to grow more full. 

Dimitri was truly in heaven, simply ravishing the image of Byleth eating. The way his lips generously wrapped around whatever he ate, how his eyelashes fluttered at the salty taste of the meat. The way that his cheeks dusted the lightest red.. Most importantly though, Byleth’s eyes always met Dimitri. He would always look back up at him with that contented look on his face. It made Dimitri’s heart race. 

As the food was growing less, He knew that he needed more. 

“I neeed to see some rats about more food for you.” He said rather darkly.  
Byleth swallowed the last of his portion, his stomach protruding out a lot more than before. “Y-You.. I-I think that was *urp* enough f-food Dimitri…” he murmured. 

Dimitri softly cupped his cheek, “I need so much more for you, darling, I need to see you fully content in this warful world.’ He murmured. 

Byleth felt blush fill his cheeks, he tried moving after Dimitri but he was stuck in his chair. It left him there to think, what in the Goddess name just happened…


End file.
